Gods Of War
by Jadiona
Summary: This story features two areas and four vampires. The leaders of the vampire wars, from China to Mexico. Rated T for safety.
1. Table Of Contents

Gods Of War

**A.N.: **This story is about the leaders in the vampire wars.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I do not own her characters, I don't even own Lance, I do however own Aura.

Table Of Contents

1. China

Lance (Lancía Vronan Kairson)

Aura (Aura Lakra Smith)

2. Mexico

Benito (Benito Pero Díaz)

Maria (Maria Esperanza Perez)


	2. Lancía Vronan Kairson

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one review, for the faves, the alerts, and just reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I do not own her characters, I don't even own Lance, I do however own Aura.

Lance (Lancía Vronan Kairson)

I was born in Eastern Russia 5200 years Before the Common Era. My name was Lancía Vronan Kairson. I was born to Vrona Kale Sirasdaughter and Kair Lancía Henson. My father Kair was a hunter in our small community. My mother Vrona was a gatherer. We were just barely above that of the common nomads. We had some basic technology. We were capable of creating fire by using flint and another stone. We had long wood sticks with sharp points that looked like spears. Our clothing was mostly created from the fur and skin of animals, but we also had learned to create some clothing from plants. We had basic sandals. Some of our more outlandish hunters had short sticks and curved tusks tied at the ends by tendons from large animals to create bows and arrows. Our gatherers had learned to weave flexible limbs of trees together to create baskets. We lived a simple life.

My youth was filled by playing with the thick red dirt that was about a foot under the ground. By helping my mother gather vegetation, helping my father skin the day's kills, and traversing to the nearest ravine to collect water for the day. Our community had just over a hundred people. Each of us had our place and knew it well. The elder men would talk politics as we advanced in technology. The elder women would mix berries and herbs to create strange ointments that they called cures. Most of the men that were of age hunted, and most of the women gathered. The adolescent boys helped to smoke the meat so that it would keep for several days. The adolescent girls helped the women with cooking, weaving, and sewing. While those of us that were younger played around in the sun. We grew lean strong muscles and deep tans. The younger children were also allowed to help with whatever our own parents wanted us to do.

Years passed and I was soon smoking the meat. My eyes yearned for the beautiful girl named Kala Derris Lorsdaughter. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire community. She was a year and a half older than me. At fifteen I was the most handsome male among the boys near my age. Several times while I would stare at her, she would peek at me, blush deeply, and turn away. My own mother had died of a strange illness that very year. My father had started training me on how to use a spear. My future, like most of the men, was to be a hunter. I would follow in my father's footsteps.

Soon I was sixteen and capable of courting the female of my desire. I went on a hunting trip with my father, and together we killed several large animals. I helped my father skin them and then we smoked the meat. I used some of my mother's old techniques to create several garments from the fur and soon I had my offering. I went to Kala's parents and made my desire to court their daughter clear. I showed them my offering, and soon we came to an agreement.

Later on that year we were married, and soon she was pregnant. I continued hunting, and doing my job for the community. Yet as I returned home every night I would watch Kala with worried eyes. The elder women believed she wouldn't survive giving birth. They wanted to remove the child and kill it before it killed Kala, but Kala would not hear of it.

The months passed and soon Kala gave birth to a little girl that we called Sierra Farsi Kalasdaughter. Shockingly Kala survived, and was capable of breast feeding the baby. The next months flew by as the baby grew. I continued hunting, but soon problems occurred.

Kala wanted, no, demanded that we have another child. I refused, I wouldn't risk it, I would not lose her. Kala and I argued continuously about having a child, and every time I told her no. She told me again and again that she would gladly give her life if it meant furthering our species. Finally, I conceded.

She got pregnant again and soon similar symptoms showed. This time they were worse. I refused to hunt as she was in no condition to raise our daughter. I watched with worry and fear as her condition declined over the months. I was certain she was going to die. The elder women swore it was going to kill her, the elder men thought it was possessing her body. Part of me had to agree.

Finally, seven months later she gave birth to twin boys. I would have killed them both if she had died, but once again she lived. We named them Demyr Hen Lancíason and Kale Derris Lancíason. The elders didn't know what to think of twins, and swore it was a curse.

After almost a year Kala came back to me with the same demand. This time when she begged I stayed firm. She had come so close to dieing the last time that I would not risk it again. I was hunting again, and soon she was gathering just as she should.

The years passed and our children aged. As the boys reached the age where they started to smoke the meat and learn the ways of our community things changed. The first of the murders occurred. Two women had been gathering berries from a patch that was farther away then normal, and had been discovered a day later drained of blood. Our boys were instantly blamed, but even the Elders couldn't make the blame stick. There was no proof. In matter of fact there was proof to the contrary.

Another three years passed during which time several more dead showed up. Whispers of a Danag spread through the adults and the elders. Some of the teens heard the whispers and soon the rumor was thick. I didn't believe in Danags though, it was just another legend.

My daughter was now seventeen, and she was as beautiful as her mother. The adolescent males came often twice a night with an offering that they hoped would be enough to court our daughter. I turned away many of them. Finally after several weeks one of the males came with an offering much larger then necessary, and proved himself worthy of courting my daughter.

Within the year she was wed, and moved away. Towards the end of the year our boys reached the age of courtship and found females that they wanted. Just as my father had helped me, I helped them. Soon they had their offerings, and went to the parents of the females that they wanted as their own. Toward the end of the next year they were both married and in their own homes.

I was now thirty-seven, and had already been offered my first position on the council of elders. Like my father, I declined. I was not ready to put down my spear for idle gossip. I decided to hunt alone as my father had passed on about a month prior. Our community was now around the size of a hundred and fifty, and rapidly growing, in spite of the murders that had occurred.

That day on my hunt I was attacked, and sharp teeth sunk into my throat. I kicked and shrieked, in both fear and agony, but my body was quickly fading and weakening. The loss of blood was weakening me to the point where I could no longer fight back, and was making my mind fade into a fog of nothingness. I was soon too weak to fight back.

I don't know what made the creature stop, or what was happening to me next, but soon my body was shrieking in agony as a fire burned through me. I shrieked, writhed, and cried. I wanted the pain to end. Eventually I stopped fighting the pain and fell into silence.

I don't know how long I was in pain, but eventually it stopped. When it did I opened my eyes and everything was extremely clear. At first I sat, and admired the sky, but soon the burning sensation was back, except it was sort of different. It was in my throat and I had a feeling that I could make it stop. I got up and sniffed the air. It was instinctive, but there was a faint scent of something and I followed it. I traced the scent to a female gatherer that I vaguely recognized and her little boy. The child was probably around seven.

I attacked without thinking. I knocked the boy out and grabbed the female. I bit into her throat only halfway in my own mind. I drained her dry and the instant I finished her off my throat flared up with fire again. I picked the boy up and drank him dry as well. Once I was finished with him my thirst finally seemed satiated.

I left, and ran away from the town. I didn't know why I ran away, exactly. It just felt like the only thing I could do. The next few years passed in my travels with me hunting every time I crossed someone. I wondered how Kala was doing. I wondered how Sierra, Demyr, and Kale were doing. I wondered if I had any grandchildren. Yet I knew that I could never return to them, and all I was left with were mysteries.

Eventually I ended up in China; I'm not exactly sure how or why I ended up there. In truth, I wasn't even certain as to how long I had been traveling. As time passed I slowly began to forget about what my human life had been like. In truth, I was happy. The memories were too painful for me to try and remember.

Eventually China started to civilize, and soon metals were being melted and turned into weapons. They created swords and knives as I watched from a distance. I found the humans pitiful attempt at self protection amusing. It was true that their weapons would protect themselves against each other, but they're weapons couldn't even scratch the true enemies of the night, such as myself.

More years passed, and I found myself getting bored of my life. I wanted something more. I wanted companionship more then anything. I watched and made my plan. Soon I snatched a young female that went by the name Pala. It was during the early years of the Sān Huáng Wû Dì dynasty. I relied on a deep instinct; bit her in the jugular as I would my prey, but then I removed my teeth from her. Soon she was screaming and begging for her death. I didn't give it to her.

Pala was my first change. She was my first companion and she kept me company well into the Xī Zhōu dynasty. At that time she got aggravated and wanted more with her life. She was tired of living in the shadows and wanted to make a stand. She wanted to become an open threat to the humans, and show them who the real boss was. I tried to explain to her the importance of secrecy; I tried to reason with her, I failed. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, so she left.

At first I thought her threats had been just that, and it felt that way for a long time. It was during the Zhàn Guó dynasty that she made good on her threats. A rapidly growing death toll appeared a long with several new Danags showing up. It hit hard and fast, and soon it became clear that the only chance at survival I had was to fight back in every way possible.

I started creating Danags and training them in the ways of secrecy. I wasn't caring about hiding from the humans anymore. It was too late for that anyway. No, I was teaching them how to hide from their own kind. I wanted them to be able to disappear into the night and attack with stealth. I wanted them to make a point to Pala. She couldn't win against me.

The next years both pleased and horrified me, as I lost more and more of what was left of my humanity. Soon I found myself getting involved in the fighting and eventually started enjoying it. There was some inner part of me that enjoyed the feel of the destruction. I found I agreed with Pala more and more, but I would never admit it, and certainly not to her. What Pala had done was unforgivable and she would be punished.

During the Dōng Jìn dynasty I finally caught up with my first creation. I struck Pala down and killed her. That killing would forever be in my hands. As I had hoped the ranks of her coven quickly dispersed and left.

Soon I had another problem. My own Danags, the ones I had trained decided they wanted more. Suddenly we had several Danag covens fighting over territory. My reaction was instinctive. I started fighting back with a vengeance. I doubled my creation of Danags. I used the few that had stayed with me to help train the newborns.

Eventually we took down two of the six other covens that had sprung up. During this same time I had my first meeting with royal blood. He called himself Aro and was with a dozen or so Danags. His Danags were untrained when compared to mine, but they had something many of mine lacked, abilities.

I had heard of both the Arabian rulers and the Romanians but I had never met them. Aro however was from Italy. He wanted the fighting to stop. He wanted it to end, I told him forget it. He had his prized jewel, Jane, use her ability on me, and it was then that I discovered mine. Ever since I had changed I had felt this sort of swirling energy around me whenever I was in contact with a Danag. As she launched her ability at me suddenly the swirling energy I felt changed to a focused and dark energy. I felt the pain of her ability almost instantly, yet something inside of me drove me forward. I launched the ability right back at her and she fell to the ground in agony. Her own attack was forgotten. It was that day that I discovered that I was able to use others' abilities.

Aro killed off several Danags from all the remaining five covens, including mine. Aro also lost several of his men. When Aro left we all created more Danags. Soon we were fighting just as insistently as before. Yet somehow it had changed. The stealth that I had taught all of my Danags became required. We no longer fought whilst the humans openly knew about us. Some of the families still believed we existed but for the most part we just became a legend.

It wasn't long before it was the Táng dynasty. Calendars and time became more of common knowledge. I discovered it was around 800 A.D. It was hard for me to believe that I had been around for 6000 years, but I truly had.

I devoted my life to the war over the territory. I was here first, it was mine. Late into the Nán Sòng dynasty Aro returned. Now he had a large army of Danags with him, including the other leaders Caius and Marcus. The Italian rulers, also going by the name of the Volturi, decided to cut our ranks again. They killed many men in what was now the remaining four covens, mine included.

Finally the Volturi left and once again we created more fighters. The war continued. It was my life now, but every once and a while I would have a memory of Kala and it would stop me in my tracks. I longed for someone who could be more to me then just a fighter.

More years passed and the Volturi came every fifty years or so throughout the Jīn dynasty, the Yuán dynasty, and the Míng dynasty. Time passed both slowly and quickly. Yet with each dynasty things changed, more technology showed.

It was during the Míng dynasty around 1500 A.D. that I saw her. A female that was slightly different then all the others. She had paler skin then most, somewhere in her bloodlines she had to have had an Anglo relative. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. I watched her over the next two years from the shadows. Then evidence appeared that she was soon to be married and I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked her and made her one of mine.

It turned out her name was Aura Lakra Smith. Even her very name hinted at an Anglo bloodline. She sobbed openly at first; she didn't want this life and had been robbed from the future that she had deserved. I knew that she was right, that she had deserved better, but I just couldn't lose her the way I had lost Kala.

She went through training just as all my other Danags did. She fought, and fought hard. As time passed I grew more and more shocked. Situations arose where she should have been killed and every time she came out of it. She had battle scars, lots of them, but she said she liked the marks. She told me that it was proof to the world just how powerful she was.

Fifty years, then a hundred passed and she never showed signs of switching sides. She never failed when she fought. I wasn't certain if my emotions were love, lust, or awe. Her emotions toward me were even more confusing. Every so often I would catch her staring at me but it wasn't a passionate stare, it was a curious one.

Several more years passed and I finally asked what it was that she saw. She told me then of how she could see a presence around everyone. It was their essence, their aura. She said that my essence was dark but at the same time it was bright with gold. I touched her ability with my mind so that I could see the auras as well, but when I did it wasn't what I touched. Everything temporarily went blank and then there was a fog around everything. I instantly stopped using it. Aura sighed and explained to me briefly what her other abilities were. She was able to turn invisible, and she was able to control the energy around her. It was basically the second part of her ability to see auras. The ability I had touched was the ability to become invisible.

It was toward the end of the Míng dynasty that I stopped seeing Aura as a foot soldier. She became my next in line, my right hand, my favorite if you will. It was after that, that her emotions for me became clear. She loved me. Aura Lakra Smith was in love with me, Lancía Vronan Kairson. Meanwhile my emotions became more and more muddled. At first she just stuck to her duty, but then things changed. She would sneak a kiss on my lips when we were alone, or suddenly grab my hand, and each time it would suddenly send a shock of thrill through me. Yet at the same time I could help but wonder was I really in love or was it just lust?

It was during the short Shùn dynasty that we had a small ceremonial wedding, and we consummated our love. I still wasn't certain if I was actually in love with her but she seemed content. She started doing the changes as she had a better feel for who would make a good soldier. Unfortunately some of those good soldiers ended up making archaic enemies.

Toward the end of the Qīng dynasty one of those enemies attacked us with everything they had. When I say us I mean Aura and me, specifically. Aura immediately went into action and used her ability to control energy. The stuff that spread from her was black and she shot it at the soldiers. She told me to run, but I couldn't force myself to leave her, and I couldn't force myself to go to her. The fight was long and gruesome, for their side. Aura seemed unstoppable, but one of them managed to make it to her. As his teeth clamped down on her throat I flung into action, ran over to her, and hurled him off. It was that day that it became clear that I loved her.

Time passed as it always did. Aura and I learned how to fight together. Soon we had our happily ever after, because the truth was that both of us enjoyed the fight.

**A.N.: **That concludes Lancía's story, and now comes the answer you've all been looking for. I mentioned in my disclaimer that I don't own Lance, and it's true. Lancía was originally a mythical Danag in the early 1500's. Most of the myths died out by the mid 1800's. Lance played a role in Five Years Later and will be playing a role in Soul's Light as well. My next character is to be Aura Lakra Smith. Her story will be out in two to four weeks. _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

**A.N. 2: **Okay I have a lot of reasons to be happy today. The first is that my daughter is a year old today, yahoo. The second is that my husband snagged tickets to the grand opening of New Moon in Las Angeles, hooray. The third is I have another brand new story out called Red Nights; I also introduced Death Burn a little over a week ago. Also if you ever tire of my stories or want to start reading another I seriously recommend The Tempted Lioness by Trumarine and Eighty Years Later by Twilight-HP-Lover both are great stories.


	3. Aura Lakra Smith

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to five reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I do not own her characters, I don't even own Lance, I do however own Aura.

Aura (Aura Lakra Smith)

I was born in 1480 to a peasant farmer, and a rich mother. My name was Aura Lakra Smith. The instant I was named I was shunned. My father, my real father wasn't the peasant farmer that I called dad. No, my father was an Anglo man. A man I have never met. My mother was named Dechen Sunara Nastal Ciestra and my peasant farmer was named Lakton Creen Nastal. When I was given the last name of an Anglo I was decreed as an outcast and forbidden.

I wasn't like the other children; I didn't go to the school that was available for me. Instead I was taught at home under the special teaching of man who went by Hashish Ardio. He was an Indian man who knew much more than any teacher should. He taught me things that females weren't suppose to learn. By the time I was ten I knew more about the human body than most doctors, I could do math and science problems that would make me look like a witch, and I could read and write; two elegances that females were strictly forbidden to learn. I knew more history than our king did, and had learned all the old religions, including Confucianism which no one was supposed to know.

I didn't understand why I was taught this stuff, and why my parents encouraged it. If we were ever discovered my parents would be beheaded for their encouragement, I would be hung for my knowledge, and Hashish would be tortured to death. It would be one thing to risk it if I was a male, and had a possible position in society, but I wasn't a man. I was a female; I held the role of pleasing my husband, or my king should I be unfortunate enough to end up being a concubine.

I found the teachings interesting, and enjoyed the knowledge, but I knew I could never share it with anyone. Hashish taught me other stuff as well, stuff that had died out, old legends that had been forgotten. He taught me of the Danags, of the Manhounds, and of the ancient witches. I didn't believe in most of the legends though there was proof in the witch legends. We had healers in the community that appeared to be two hundred years old. They used herbs and rocks and chanted over them; almost anyone who could afford them was healed of whatever problem they had. I had watched a few healings, but I still wasn't convinced of witchcraft. Manhounds were another story, one that I neither put nor didn't put stock into. I had heard the creeping howls that sounded far too strange and knowing to just be a normal dog, but I wasn't certain as to what they actually were.

Then there were Danags, bloodsucking creatures that had the shape of humans. Did I believe in them? The answer was yes. It wasn't because Hashish either. It was because of the humans that disappeared into the night. My one and only friend of my age, Madera, disappeared into the night. I didn't know what happened to her until her body was discovered a week later, drained of blood. That was why I believed in Danags.

I eventually turned fourteen. Unlike most females my age I wasn't thrown a coming out ball or party. My parents told me that when the time was right I would have a man of my own, but made it clear that the time wasn't right. While other females of my age were finding husbands or lords, I was studying and learning.

Hashish never stopped teaching me, and after another year, something–that until then I hadn't registered–became clear. Hashish didn't age. Hashish seemed to look like he was in his late twenties. It was the way he had always looked, so was Hashish a Danag? Was he the one that had killed my friend? I began to question Hashish, and he told me that I wasn't ready.

At sixteen I was fed up with Hashish and his refusal to answer me. I threatened to go to the king and tell him what Hashish knew, if Hashish didn't answer my question. Finally Hashish answered me, and explained that he was a Manhound, and that he had been linked to me shortly after I was born. He explained to me how everything worked, and how he and I were meant to be together. He told me that in a few more years he would change me, and we could be together virtually forever. My parents already knew what he was and accepted it.

Hashish and I consummated our love for each other almost three months later. I wanted to be married then and there, but he told me that would be wrong. He didn't want me to become a Manhound to young, and told me that we should wait.

Neither Hashish nor I were prepared for me to get pregnant though. After I started showing I refused to leave the house. I would not have this child condemned the way I had been. I gave birth to a daughter that I named Lian Sunara Ardio. She took after her father with darker skin than I. I didn't know at the time that she would be the only child I would have.

In the next years my mother gave me my dowry, and I found the gold bangle that I chose to wear immediately. I never should have worn it. Hashish and I agreed that we would be married, and I changed on the first full moon after my twentieth birthday. It was perfect and brilliant, and in my eyes nothing could go wrong.

It was a week before my twentieth birthday, just one week when I was attacked. I was slammed to the ground, and in that instant I wished I had already been changed into a Manhound, because no human had this kind of strength. I felt sharp teeth bite into my throat, and I cried out. They disappeared a second later, but the damage was already done. The venom was in my system.

I was picked up and carried away. I knew that this wasn't the venom that Hashish had, Hashish's venom felt different, this was the venom of a Danag and it burned through my system. For days the venom burned through me as it slowly destroyed what was left of my humanity. I screamed the whole time, even when I knew I could be quiet I wasn't. I prayed that Hashish would find me and save me from the inhuman form I was becoming, even if it meant that he had to kill me. Hashish never discovered me though.

Then the change was over and it was too late. I would be a Danag forever, and I hated the beast that did it to me. He called himself Lancía Vronan Kairson. I yelled at him, and told him to leave me alone. He had stole me away from my future, my happily ever after. I sobbed openly and refused to look at him. I sobbed and sobbed praying for the real tears that I knew would never exist again.

My first ability showed itself almost immediately. When I was around other Danags, even humans there was a glow around them. Lancía had a very dark glow around him, but there were also sparks of light. Most humans I came in contact with had blue, purple, or pink glows, some had streaks of darkness or light in them, but most just had a vibrant color. They were alive. Most Danags had black glows, or dark gray, and only occasionally would I find one with the streaks of light. My first encounter with a Manhound showed that they had dark colors, like forest green, but they were still vibrant with life.

I was put into a training regiment with four other Danags. I learned quickly and hoped that I could kill Lancía. I quickly realized that I wasn't going to be that lucky. Lancía had an ability, and it was clear I would never be able to kill him.

I completed training and soon joined fighting on the battlefield that as a human I had never realized existed. I had been a Danag for ten years, and part of me hoped that Hashish would find me. The rest of me was smart and realized just how stupid that was. If we ever met I would surely have to kill him, or he would me. I was damned to my life for all of eternity.

I slowly forgot about Hashish, and the time I'd had with him. I was glad, for the memories were too horrid for me. Other memories to slowly disappeared, the memories of my parents faded into oblivion, and the memories my daughter died out over the years.

I had been a Danag for right around thirty years when I discovered my second ability. I had been in a panic because there were ten Danags surrounding me. Everything went black and then when I could see again the world around me was blurred. It was like someone had placed a fog over my eyes. The Danags around me were asking where I had gone, how I had disappeared, and other such questions. It took me awhile to realize that I was invisible.

Another ten years passed before I discovered the second-fold to my first ability. I was capable of using the glow that I saw to attack. I could create a darkness that I could throw at others. I didn't like it though; it made me feel too powerful. I only used my abilities when I had to, I would rather be bit a thousand times than cheat, and using my abilities always felt like cheating.

The marks on my skin grew and grew until I doubted that I could get anymore. The part of me that had always thought of myself as pretty didn't like the way my skin now looked, but the other part enjoyed it. My skin instilled fear in the other Danags, anyone with that many marks and was still alive had to be strong. I enjoyed the fact that I instilled fear in others.

Somewhere between fifty years and a hundred years after my change, my emotions toward Lancía changed. I no longer hated Lancía, in matter of fact I was intrigued by him, perhaps I even loved him. I couldn't understand why Lancía had chosen me, and I couldn't begin to fathom his emotions, but I could tell his reasons for changing me were deeper than with the others.

I couldn't help staring at Lancía, and even though I knew that my thoughts were wrong I enjoyed it. Hashish fell farther and farther from my mind till I could hardly remember his name. My obsession with Lancía came closer and closer to the forefront of my mind, and I know that he caught me looking often. I couldn't help myself though.

Eventually he forced what I was looking at out of me, and I reluctantly told him my abilities. It was the first real conversation we had had since I had been trained, and even then it felt more like an interrogation. Yet that day something between us changed.

Yet it was another forty years before the real change occurred. I was no longer just one of his men, I had rank. At first he would tell me just small orders, like let the children fight, or don't worry this fight. Then he started asking me to find good possible Danags, and change them. His orders and his requests were always followed by a reverent look from him. I began to realize that he had emotions for me. It seemed that he was unwilling to act on his emotions however.

So I acted on mine instead. Whenever it was just the two of us I would sneak in and kiss him on the lips. If we were walking down an alley I would take his hand in mine. Whenever he was sitting down I would sit beside him, and in general I tried to prove that I didn't hate him anymore, that I in fact cared for him.

He asked me for a union and during the Shùn dynasty we married. Lancía Vronan Kairson married me, Aura Lakra Smith. Later that night we consummated our love. In the consummation we became one in ways that I had never believed possible. His gentle touch brought streaks of lightning to my skin and for the first time since I had become a Danag I felt truly alive.

The next few years passed in a blur and during the Qīng dynasty was when everything was screwed up. I ran into Hashish and my daughter Lian, both Manhounds now. The shock of seeing him was nothing compared to seeing my little girl all grown up. My rage toward what Hashish did to her was like an inferno. Hashish had a dark red glow around him, whereas little Lian had a deep blue glow.

Hashish and I had promised each other that though we ourselves would be Manhounds our children would never follow in those footsteps. Lian was never to become a Manhound, and Hashish had changed her. I was furious. This should have never happened. She was supposed to live and die like any normal girl, not be turned into a Manhound.

At first they didn't realize that I had seen them, but soon they caught my scent. When Hashish finally saw me and realized who I was he stopped cold. Hashish obviously couldn't believe his eyes. The love I had once felt for Hashish had dissipated and with my daughter right there I was furious. I knew not only that I shouldn't attack because it wasn't a full moon so they couldn't fully defend themselves, but I couldn't because Lian was there.

I would have gladly shredded Hashish if it had just been him and me, but with Lian there I did the only thing I could. I ran away from them. For the first time since I was changed I prayed to Brahma. It had been a long time since I had thought of the Hindu faith, but my natural nature returned under my desperation. I prayed that I would never see Hashish and Lian again, as I knew if I did I would have no choice but to kill them.

When Lancía asked what was wrong I didn't answer honestly. I didn't want Lancía to know about my past, I had never told him before, and I saw no point in telling him now. It wasn't his concern that my past had come back to haunt me. I would deal with my problem on my own.

Years passed and thankfully I was lucky enough not to run into them again. I hoped that they had moved on to another country, and had left China behind. It was right around 1850 when the Volturi came for a visit. They tore down many Danags here in China, but even with their skill they weren't nearly powerful enough to leave unscathed. I killed two Volturi members personally.

I didn't care for the Volturi, nor did I respect them. They were like an itch you just couldn't get rid of. No matter how many times we made a point of destroying them they always came back. I knew that in other parts of the world they were revered among the Danags, but among us they were nothing but a nuisance that refused to give up.

We didn't want them here though. Only a few humans ever realized we existed, and those few usually ended up dead. We weren't overly grotesque about our killings; we didn't make a point of running the city, far from it actually. This was our home, and all we wanted was to live here in peace or our form of peace at least. We never caused unnecessary problems amongst the humans, and only fought amongst ourselves.

It wasn't that we couldn't get along; it was that we didn't want to. We enjoyed fighting, but the Volturi just didn't get that we were living the life of our choice. It was completely of our own desire to fight and destroy. There was a thrill involved with the attacks. The stealth we had made it all the more fun.

The Volturi didn't care though, and they made us a constant target. Some part of me understood that they were just doing their job, whatever that was, but most of me just felt like they needed to be destroyed.

Lancía disagreed though. He told me that they were just doing what they should, and that it wasn't my place to disagree with them. He explained how there had to be rules, and there had to be an enforcer, it was what they did.

I didn't understand how Lancía could be so calm about this. I didn't understand how he could make the fact that they had killed some of our own into nothing. It was then that I started to wonder just how old he really was. At first when I asked about his past he would just laugh at me, say it was unimportant, and that I wouldn't believe it.

When he finally spilled and said he was 7000 years old I laughed. He was right, I didn't believe, it just didn't seem feasible. How could anyone be that old? I pulled myself together, and slowly he told me how he'd had three children, two boys and one girl. That he had been changed against his will, and believed that the Danag had probably wanted to kill him in reality.

I listened to his story, but I didn't tell him mine. I saw no point. It would just rip fresh wounds for me as both of my family members were still alive. Lancía never pressured me for my story and for that I was glad. He seemed happy enough to have his own story off his mind.

Never even in my darkest imagination had I assumed that one of the men I specifically changed would turn against me, but in 1901 that's exactly what happened. He had stopped fighting with us some time before, but I had given him immortality, and had assumed that he would never attack us.

In 1901 he brought an army, and surrounded Lancía and I. There were a good three dozen well trained Danags. I told Lancía to get out, and that I would take care of it, but just like all men he didn't listen. I used my ability and shot the energy surrounding me at them in deadly tandem. It was the first time I had used my ability like this, but this time he had cheated first, so I had no qualms. In a fair fight, it wouldn't be thirty-six to two.

When a Danag got past my ability and attacked my neck I felt him tore off of me with brutal force. Lancía used his ability which allowed him to use my power as well, and we finished the fight together.

After that we learned how to fight together everywhere we went. My life changed once again, and finally I knew beyond all shadows of a doubt that I was home. I was where I belonged. Finally I knew my life was right.

**A.N.: **The next chapter will be up in two to four weeks and will feature Benito Pero Díaz. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **There's a cool short story out called Dreaming by Trumarine, if you ever tire of my stuff or just want to read something a little different I recommend reading and reviewing that.


	4. Author's Note Important, Please Read

**Author's Note – Important, Please Read**

I am sorry to say that all of my currently running Twilight Fictions are going to be removed from this site. For those of you that are fans of Red Nights, Alice, Angel's Sisterhood, Scarlet Hate, Death Burn, Sun Of Blood, Soul's Light, and/or my newest, The Hunter; they will be removed from Fanfiction by the end of March. They are taking a hike down the road to The Writers Coffee Shop Library, which you can find at twcslibrary(dot)com, or look it up on Google. All the titles are the same and my profile name is still Jadiona. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, Shadowed Abyss, and Five Years Later will also be put up on The Writers Coffees Shop Library, though I will be leaving the fictions up here as well.

I will finish Sheer Crimson and Gods Of War on this site, and will also put Gods Of Rule up on this site when I get around to writing it. From now on, I will only be posting one shots and rated T or K fanfictions on this site. Due to the fact that Fanfiction fails to have a rating NC-17–which as I've been notified is actually what my stories are–my stories are no longer going to be available on fanfiction(dot)net.

If you wish to read continuations to my stories I will be putting up a link to my TWCS profile, as well as links to the start of each of my stories on my Fanfiction profile. The prequel, Crimson Meteor, to Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, will be posted on TWCS, because it is a NC-17 fanfiction. My other story, The Hunter, is changing to a NC-17 fanfiction because I know where I am going in it now, and I know that that rating will be needed, and that is why it is moving to TWCS.

Should Fanfiction ever create a NC-17 rating I will repost all of my stories and continue them, but as of now they will be removed from the site. Most of them will remain up for about a month, but after that they will be removed. When I start new stories that are going to be on TWCS I will mention them on both my profile as well as my fanfictions that will remain up on Fanfiction.

I hope to see reviews from all of you on TWCS, and I pray to hear that you have decided to continue reading my stories. For those of you that I read and review, I will not be stopping reading, I am not abandoning Fanfiction, and I will continue to read and review for all of my faves. I will also continue to Beta. Please know that I am sorry about this, and that if you have any concerns, or wish to contact me, that you can PM me at any time, and if the question isn't too personal to put on a review you can put it on a review for one of my stories and put PA beside it (or Please Answer).

I will make a few things clear. Sheer Crimson will have about seven more chapters, so there won't be many more lyrics. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven will still have the extra chapter if I do ever reach 200 reviews. Gods Of War will have two more chapters, with no scheduled date as to when each will be up. All the stories that I mentioned at the beginning that will be ending will be updated one more time after this note.

If you want to see them return to Fanfiction please help to encourage the site to add a NC-17 rating, and I will return when it occurs. If you do decide to continue reading my story but decide against reviewing it on TWCS please send me a PM telling me, so I can give my thanks. They will be updated once a week just like they were on here, I hope that you all join me there, and forgive me for this inconvenience.


End file.
